


Thomewt：视

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 2





	Thomewt：视

Thomas一直都相信自己是幸运的。他也的确是幸运的，毕竟他是全世界百分之一的幸运儿之一。  
可他等了那么多年，却发现也许“幸运”只给他了一个标题，但永远不会给他翻开内容。  
他是极少数会有Soul Mate的人，打从4岁开始他就展现出了这一点。  
Soul Mate之间会有双方视角互换的现象，每次只持续几秒钟，却可以进入到对方的视野里。Thomas就在他4岁生日的第二天，透过他Soul Mate的眼睛，看到了他人生的第一个互换视野的景象。  
不过没对Soul Mate之间或许都隔着千里，很多时候那些短暂的片段并不能成为有力寻找对方的线索。一些人幸运的找到另一方，而另一些人到死也不知道该从何点出发。  
距离越远，交换视野的次数就越少。Thomas每个月只有一次，他多么希望能恰好看到镜子，好确定对方的容貌，然而一次都没实现。  
互换视角并不是同时，而是错开。可能在任何一个时间突然进入对方的视野，然后再退出来。  
Thomas祈求对方也能从自己这里寻得线索，来找自己，可惜这么多年后他知道对方同自己一样无力。

“你又开始写了，你这神奇的单子，就像是跟踪狂的记录本一样令我惶恐。”Minho大口填了勺冰淇淋到嘴里，还没咽下去就拿着勺子指着Thomas说道。  
Thomas白了他一眼，无奈的摇摇头，继续低头用笔在本子里刷刷的记录。与此同时坐在他边上的Teresa立马抬脚踢了下Minho，毫不理会后者的抱怨，拨了下头发后转向Thomas，“Tom，这次你看到了什么？”  
Thomas拉出一阵鼻音，却无暇张口思回答。他在努力回想今早看到的细节，以至于太过集中。他的两位青梅竹马都没再多言催促，而是等着他写完。  
Thomas早上起床恰好发生了“Soul Mate视角”（科学家的命名）现象。这导致刚吃完饭打算去洗碗的他，在看完后把盘子失手摔了。匆忙整理后的他又因为要错过公车时间而急着出门，只好简短的在手机里概括了一句。  
他总是会把看到的画面记录下来，写上日期。他利用这些整理出来Soul Mate的轮廓，好帮助自己得到线索。这些事他的朋友知道，父母也知道。  
比如他猜测对方身边最亲近的又一个黑人朋友。小时候餐盘里总是有玉米豆（饭桌的画面是Thomas看到最多的），还喜欢看丧尸片。  
“他坐在操场台子上，看着下方操场上的足球队练习。”写完的Thomas放下笔，揽过来自己的冰淇淋边吃边叙述。他喜欢先把边缘融化掉的柔软部分吃干净，所以刮了一圈后才继续补充，“我猜可能是学校的操场。然后…他取出来了一包口香糖。到这里就断了。”  
Thomas总结的事情之一便是，他的Soul Mate是个男孩子。  
“别担心，你马上就会距离他很近。”Teresa拍了下Thomas的肩膀。随后这个话题就像是结束般，三个人见怪不怪的继续抱着冰淇淋吃起来。而赖在沙发上的他们对面的电视上正放着《暮光之城》第三部的电影，这盘忘记看的DVD马上就要租期过了。  
“说起来，我们为什么在旅行的前一天还要在这里吃冰淇淋？”Minho盯着电影屏幕，却没看进去一点。明明是他带来的电影，却是第一个失去兴趣的。  
“因为等我们回来它们就要过期了。”Teresa作为此时他们所在屋子的主人，一字一句解释，甚至用勺边敲了敲冰淇淋纸盒，“你们该帮我。而且这里最难吃的味道就是Minho你选的。”  
“你永远都不懂的薄荷味的伟大！”  
“我不希望一到英国就拉肚子。”Thomas虽小声抱怨，却还在继续吃。他们三个人各抱了一小桶，而“每人解决一桶”似乎成为了今天到期的最后任务。  
他们明天就要出发去英国，那里也是Teresa的家乡。她的祖父母都是纯正的老伦敦人，每年都需要见见他们的宝贝孙女，拿出他们最好的茶叶还有点心。  
然而这回并不是一个单纯探望亲属的假期，也不是拉着两个好友做免费导游的旅行，因为他们另有任务。那就是帮Thomas寻找Soul Mate，这趟旅行因为这个原因匆匆定下，毕业后的假期一到，他们三个高中毕业生就连大学都不多想便策划了起飞行程。  
“开心点，Thomas。我们马上就要开始寻找N的旅行了！如果你被送去医院，我可不会满英国帮你跑，再说N打头名字的人太多，这次如果能找到，你可要请我们吃饭。”Minho乐着拍腿，把他独占的摇椅沙发震得直晃。  
N是他们临时给Thoams的Soul Mate起的代号，这不是平白无故出现的。原因是Thomas去年在视野里发现对方正在写信，落款是个简称的N。  
他们选定去英国寻找N的线索，则是Thomas有几个片段显示对方生活在英国。可能在伦敦附近，并且经常会和朋友去市中心互动。  
Thomas到现在也会经常翻阅本子里记录的那几天，当时仅仅几秒的画面依旧历历在目。圣诞节那天的伦敦眼，夏日的泰晤士河游轮，还有红色大巴上乘客掉落的帽子，以及金边波浪骨瓷红茶杯。  
“只要靠近缩短范围，你们的关联性就会变强，显示频率增加，线索就会频发提示你，引导你。”亚裔男孩作出夸张的发音，睁大眼睛，反而更像是蛊惑Thomas。从用词可以看出来，他最近游戏又玩多了。“然后按照这个线索，加上我们两个，咱们三个总能找出他。”  
Thomas都被他逗乐。别说，他现在除了满心期待外，立马就把几秒前自己的担忧望空。他侧身举起自己的太妃糖冰淇淋，同Minho要吃见底的薄荷冰淇淋碰了下杯。代替啤酒的他们，可比晚上喝酒要高亢不少。  
“不过这听起来就像是搜敌，”Thomas开起玩笑。  
“不不不，这可是个破案故事。你是夏洛克福尔摩斯，”Minho食指点向好友，接着拇指又戳回自己，“而我是约翰花生。而你，Teresa——”最后他指向Teresa，“是哈德森太太。完美！”  
Teresa重重跌下肩膀，瞧见隔着她在眼前击掌的男孩们，唯一的女性无力吐槽。她转了下眼睛，漂亮的嘴巴做出个挑衅的弧度，挑起眉毛，“我可喜欢她了。这次没了我，你们就在大街上流浪吧，伙计们。”

抵达英国的几分钟后，他们发现比时差和疲劳更大的危机。所谓事情不可能总是一帆风顺，他们无法确定N在哪个城市。如果当时伦敦眼的片段不是偶然旅行，那也要在伦敦这么大的地方找上许久。  
“他可是个大活人，不可能和商店一样停留在一个地方。”当天打车抵达旅馆后，他们把没有去祖父母家的Teresa留下来探讨。Minho此时已经四仰八叉的躺在那张印着老旧花纹的被罩上，“而他更不可能显示在Google地图上，对吧？”  
“你不是在飞机上就看到映像了吗？”Teresa想到关键一点，打了个响指。于是两个人的目光都回到了Thomas身上。  
Thomas靠在枕头上，一副“我也没有超能力”的无奈样，耸了耸肩膀。“是看到了，不过我觉得没有什么特别的。他手机没电了，于是充电。要说的话，就是他的手机锁屏图是《蜘蛛侠》最新的电影海报。手机壳没看到，但有深蓝色。”  
“我们不可能把所有人的手机都看一遍。”刚才的劲头消失，Teresa靠回了沙发。不过下一秒她又站了起来，拿起行李。一向开朗的她，现代带头打起精神，拍了拍Thomas的床铺作为打气，“总之明天要和我一起去见祖父母。你们还有10多天，能一边观光一边找。现在是收集线索的好机会，可不是刚来这里就发愁。”  
“你说的很对，比如现在我就想好好的睡一觉。明天迎接英国的早晨，还有好吃的英国早餐。”  
“嘿，我们该送Teresa回去，”Thomas翻身借着床垫弹了起来，上去就把差点要闭眼的Minho叫起。他挑起眉毛，一副这件事谁也无法改变的样子，催促自己的好友赶紧行动，“反正不远。”  
他们的酒店距离Teresa祖父母家没多远，但也要走过几个小街口才能抵达住宅区。Teresa已经安排好明日的行程，如果不出意外的话，Thomas和Minho都需要去和两位老人打招呼，或许能享受到老妇人亲手做的下午茶，然后晚上几个人再一起去吃当地的餐厅。  
本来决定今天避免被老人们拉着谈话，从而只把Teresa送到楼下的两个男生，却还是被老夫妇捉住了。于是三个年轻人打着精神和他们聊了半天，甚至情绪被挑的有些高亢，稍微喝了点老先生自己酿制的苹果酒。  
他们最后婉拒了留宿邀请，回到了旅馆。而这一切的活动导致，第二天两个人果断把行程遗忘，睡得昏天黑地。即使Teresa困得也没好到哪里去，却还是一通电话加一阵敲门，把他们用两段式叫醒法给叫了起来。

随后在英国的日子转眼就过去了三天，他们寻找N的事情根本没有进展。顺便说，他们同时还完成了陪Teresa祖父母享受重逢时光，以及参观旅行购物的任务。  
这期间，Thomas每天会有两到三个Soul Mate视角现象。这代表他距离N真的很近。同样，N肯定会发现自己这边看到的映像多起来，能知道Thomas来到了这个城市。  
Minho曾经说，会不会有人在Soul Mate网站上发表寻找对方的帖子，可惜没有看到相关内容。他也曾经建议Thomas去写，却被拒绝了。  
有Soul Mate的人很少，如果说出来往往会成为焦点。这些在相遇前，也会影响感情和周遭关系，Thomas就很不喜欢这种事。尤其是当初上学时一直到十二年级，他都为此困扰，厌恶缠着他起哄的那些烦人小子。  
现在这件事除了最好的朋友和家人外，他很少对外说。顺便提的事，曾经教过的女友也因为这件事和他分手，Thomas懊悔许久后，发现他如此希望遇到N和找到N的思绪的确如同潮水，从来都不退去。或许这才是他真正的感情，真心实意的渴求，而他不该继续伤害一个女孩。  
“这家店市中心就有三家，”根据Thomas视觉里一家汉堡店托盘上的标志，Teresa查完地图后给出的结果。不过N吃饭的这件事发生在昨天，而昨天这个时间里Thomas正在和Teresa的祖父说话。他愣了几秒，引来了老人的关心。  
更何况他们又不住在市中心，等他们抵达的话，N肯定早就吃完了。随后他们总结出来N的活动范围几乎都在市中心，要不然每天浮现市中心的几率不可能如此之大。  
“看来他是个有钱人，”Minho打起响指，思考着市中心一般会有的房价，戳了戳Thomas的胳膊，“嘿，幸运儿？看来今晚的晚餐需要你的钱包了。”  
“得了吧，”Thomas提起胳膊躲开对方，盯着手机地图犯难。他们为了能够得到捕捉，并且满足他们大城市孩子的逛街之心（这点是Teresa的坚持），他们要把活动范围也限定在市中心。  
作为Teresa的朋友，他们也至少来过英国两次。这都是几年前的事情了，但他们已经不需要再去什么景点参观，所以闲逛的时间变得很充足。  
其实一个上午加中午过去后，他们三个人对于这几天的无目的行为感到了沮丧。最后三个人在N曾经去过的那家汉堡店吃了午餐，而N今天没来，要不然就是其它店。  
当他们结束了这顿迟来的午餐，出了餐厅，听了Minho抱怨那家的汉堡多难吃以后，Teresa的高跟鞋却意外断了跟。Thomas感慨一切好事之前总有糟糕的事情发生，可是这些都没发生在他身上。于是Thomas和Minho又去给Teresa买了一双新鞋子。  
“我们今晚需要干点有趣的事情，我们的所有时间不能都围着N转，Tom。”Teresa一边惋惜的脱下鞋子，一边安抚性的摇摇头。同她分享商场长椅上的Minho也点头赞同，“这的确对你很重要，可是你该有时间享受自己的日子。”  
“你用你灵活的大脑——我们三个灵活的大脑，分析光了我们能找到的线索。这几天时间还长，或许我们能得到新的线索，福尔摩斯。”Minho用手抹了一把脸，至少今天他失去了些许兴趣，“我们可以去看个电影，去市中心的酒吧喝点小酒。行动的总不能是你，我相信如果他愿意见你，他也会拼命来找你的。”  
Thomas很理解他们在说什么。他的朋友们为他安排了旅行，挤出来时间，从以前就陪他分析，这几天消耗的时间都是陪着他到处找不知道藏在哪的Soul Mate。  
蜜糖色的眼睛深处透露出丝愧疚和感激，而他的两位朋友很快读出来这点。显然眼前坐在椅子上的两个人都立马想要开口安抚他几句，Thomas却很快转而笑着摊开手，借着垂下手掌拍了下大腿振奋精神，“来吧！今晚Teresa你可不能只点High Ball，因为我请。”  
Teresa和Minho相视一笑，随后她双手用指头分别勾着那双坏到的高跟鞋，冲Thomas微微歪头耸肩，“当然，你千万不能可怜你的钱包。”  
好吧，Thomas突然有些心痛，他应该记得Teresa近几年的酒量有所增长。而他瞥向一边眼睛闪闪发光的Minho，知道他的好兄弟正在盘算今晚点什么，好让他的金钱流光。于是Thomas立马指过去，“不是你。”  
“Oh！Come on！”Minho发出一声抱怨，但他也没什么多余的打算。  
“咱们今晚必定要来一场抛开大脑的狂饮，华生。”  
Minho大笑起来，他起身决定好好缠住Thomas的脖子开几句玩笑。谁知道Thomas的瞳孔突然不再聚焦，站在原地低下头呆住了。Minho他们都知道Thomas发生了什么，于是亚裔男孩放弃似的转了转眼珠，瞄向一边冲他撇撇嘴苦笑的Teresa。

视野瞬间切换。Thomas脚底犯轻，不过他已经习惯了这种事。好在他当时正分开双脚站的挺直，重心安安稳稳踩在脚底下，所以下一秒就稳住了身体。  
这就是像是梦。很清楚的梦，还能被记住。  
Thomas在进入的瞬间就知道这什么情况，所以他仅仅跟随N的视野，试图把能看到的周遭都看清楚。可是转变视野时，周围总会有些模糊。他无法自控，永远只能聚焦在中间的事物上。  
他猜测这就是N的感觉，也是人们一般会有的行为。关注在需要集中精神的地方，周围余光的事物都成为模糊的存在，被些许淡化。  
这些看似平常，又不会被注意。可当发生在旁观视角，就会感到扰人。  
这回他看到的是拿近的手机屏幕，N的手机盖依旧有深蓝色。虽然猜不出来正面的图案是什么，可屏幕周围总有手机壳包裹后的深蓝色框。N的指甲比两周前看到的要长，或许他该剪了。  
短信页面的名字Thomas看不清，简短的名字却有些模糊。更多是内容。  
《你在哪？我快到了。》这是对方发来的信息。  
N开始单手拇指敲打，却打错了字母，从而他立马改成了上手高速回复，《Lola’s Cupcakes店边上的邮箱前，公车还有两分钟。你知道，我们今天也失败了。》  
《马上就到。》  
Thomas不自觉的眯起眼，眼角和眉心发酸。他甚至希望把手机往后拉，好能看清楚全貌，可惜这不可能发生。而N也没有继续回复，按下休眠后的黑屏，也随着Thomas视野的切换令他脖子往后锁了下。  
“你还好吗，伙计？”Minho歪着脑袋审视他的情况，大概才到他的视野回来了。  
“Teresa！Cupcake店在哪？有红邮箱！”Thomas一瞬间脑子里塞入态度东西。他想转身去找，却又不知道去哪找。他第一反应询问好友，却又自己拿出来了手机，试图搜索。“前面有红邮箱的！”  
“我…哦，我可以告诉你店，可是我可不知道有没有邮箱。”刚把新鞋子换上，Teresa被这样一问，脑子空白。她拿出来手机开始搜索。  
“你确定这回能找到？”Minho一手按住看起来明显站不住的Thomas，耐心劝阻好友冷静下来。  
“手机短信，Minho！”Thomas现在嘴角的波动看得出来他怎么兴奋。或者说，他夹杂着兴奋，着急，和紧张。他习惯性的用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，往日就会给人闪烁感的蜜糖色眼睛此时相当灵动。“我想他和其他人在等另一个人。他们马上就要集合，要赶公车。好吧，我们可能赶不上，但我必须要去看看！”  
“这里有两家，最近的在18奈尔街——哦，该死！这就是我们刚才路过的地方！”Teresa尖叫的站了起来，才不理会他们三个人引来了几个目光。“即使汉堡店拐过去的路口。哦对，你还记得那个挂着彩色旗子的礼品店吗？就是从哪里拐过去。”  
“好，我这就去！”  
“Tom，等等？！”  
Thomas二话不说就跑了起来，然而另外两个人还没他那般行动力。Teresa的叫声加上新买的鞋子在商场地板上踩出来的响动，这才让Thomas急不可耐的停下来，转身去拉自己的朋友。  
Teresa把旧鞋子丢在纸盒里，其实她本来说找个地方把鞋子扔了的，这时候也没了时间。鞋盒的盖子都没盖好，她就胡乱塞进了购物袋中。接着她起身就将这个丢给饿Minho，另只手拿着自己的包，踩着小皮鞋追了上去。  
“你们在开玩笑吗？！”Minho平白无故成为了提着鞋盒的人，更何况这里的鞋子还是报废的。不过他得到的回应只有好友大喊的“快点”罢了，亚裔男孩喉咙里满是无奈的咕噜，却其实被整的有些兴奋。他不管三七二十一，把鞋盒购物袋跨在胳膊上就跑了起来。  
“等等等等，这条路该往这边！”Thomas叫住和他平行跑起来，却一个岔路口要走错的Minho。  
“你们都到这里来，这可以直接到那边那条街！”Teresa在他们斜后方叫着，手指的方向是两家餐厅中间的小道，能直接穿去对面的商业街。  
三个人刚才风风火火狂奔在伦敦市中心的大街上，甚至差点眼花把红绿灯看错，所幸Teresa手疾眼快拉住了那两个小子。而Thomas和Minho却不知不觉中突然high起来，一边跑竟然还狂呼了几声。  
“你确定这边是捷径？”其实还没太仔细研究手机地图的Thomas，口头不确定却已经跑向了Teresa。  
“我至少比你们有经验，我记得那条路！”虽然这几年变化也有，这话Teresa还是没出口。  
“哦天？！鞋！我的鞋？！”小路坑洼不平，Teresa被绊可以下。好在两名男性立马一边一个捞起她的胳膊，不过她新买的鞋子却飞出去一一只。  
三个人就像是被追赶逃走的路人，停下来一刻都觉得浪费时间。Teresa单脚跳着，指着鞋子照顾Thomas赶紧给她捡回来。而Minho则发现边上有餐厅人员扔垃圾用的巨大垃圾箱，他脑子很快的转身就把鞋盒抛了进去。  
“快点？！”Minho代替Thomas扶住单脚站立提鞋的Teresa，催促Thomas先走。Thomas一个箭步就跑出去，Teresa还不忘时间喊着“右拐！右拐！”

不过他们还是没找到N。那里并没有邮箱和车站。这附近的车站的确不远，却只有一位戴帽子的老妇人在等车。  
“该死…”三个人气喘吁吁。靠在街边高悬花篮转世的路灯下。“也就是说，那是另一家Cupcake店。”Thomas沮丧的拿出手机查看时间，“他们肯定坐车走了。”  
他喘着粗气，扫视这条记忆不多的陌生大街。这是异国，他无法留在这里。Thomas内心出现了不安，他或许见不到N。他见到后该如何面对？他想过。而此时这一条，都会成为第二点，而第一点便是，他是不是要无功而返？  
明明他能如此之近的看到对方眼中的事物，却事实上他连对方的身影都看不到。他看到的一切东西里都没有N，N真的回来找他吗？  
肩头两侧传来温暖的温度，Thomas回头望见他的好友们对他露出鼓励支持的笑容。而他的时间中，他不会是一个人孤独寻求。  
三个人相视一笑，Minho用力晃了晃老友的肩膀。勉励的拍拍后背，看了看周围的商店，“我们还有明天。现在你有哪里想去吗？”  
“去喝酒如何？”Thomas挑起眉毛，却发现太阳才刚下山。  
“你认真的？”女孩推着他们俩，顺着道路漫步。“不会没吃晚饭，我们就一直喝到深夜吧？我们去逛逛。”  
他们并没有吃固定的晚餐，甚至奔跑过后的疲倦镶在腿中，竟然也没能阻止他们停下来。他们一路上吃着小吃，累了就在路边坐下来。从热狗到薯条，从小蛋糕到鸡翅。三个人忘记了看电影的约定，就像是把刚才未能找到N的难受给丢弃。  
兴奋后的疲倦总是会换来其他的思绪，三人从有说有笑，到彼此沉默。早就习惯三个人一起的他们，即使这样也不会很尴尬。  
伦敦比他们居住的城市要冷，却并没有早早陷入沉睡。Teresa拉着他们去排队做伦敦眼，或许夜景能够至于Thomas的心。

即使这个时间，反而等合作摩天轮的队伍人更多。作为伦敦的地标之一，伦敦眼依旧在辉煌夜色下每日吸引着无数目光。  
然而Thomas本是觉得今日将会在伦敦的夜景下冷却，却又被忽如其来的Soul Mate视角再一次带跑。  
人群多而杂，Thomas知道N也在人群吵杂的地方。不过N只是立于原地，左右张望。前方一扫而过的队伍，Thomas总觉得内心有什么豁然开朗。N正在排队，但是在哪里的队伍？很熟悉，就像是——  
突然视野中的N看向一侧，随后挥了挥手。交换视角只能看到映像，不能听到声音。不过Thomas能猜到对方在呼唤好友，另一位视野中一个戴针织帽的男生跑了过去。  
“轮到我们了！”  
“时机刚好。”  
前方不远处模糊着从人群的说话中蹦出来几句呼唤，Thomas的听力立即被拉去一半。他没有过度沉迷在短暂的视角当中，甚至当回到现实盯着前方排队人的后脑勺，他都觉得自己似乎还停留在N的视线里。  
因为那个声音和感觉实在是太像他所处的环境了。而他恰好会注意到那段细小的话，是因为那句话同N眼里的朋友所说话时的口型简直一模一样。  
口型这种东西，Thomas可没学习过。他只是有这么一瞬间觉得相同，却不能百分百信任。但这令他不能留在这里，侧身探出身子窥视前方声音传来的地方。  
“Tom你怎么了？刚才是不是看到了什么？”  
朋友的询问没有让Thomas来得及理会，毕竟他此时正在使劲眯着眼睛确定自己的目标又出现。  
是的，红色针织帽！那个和N视野中的人一样！  
Thomas看不清那个人的脸，却身材也同看到的一样结实，不过是个半侧的背影。Thomas立马歪去队伍的另一侧，看到一个黑人小伙站在那里，伸手指着斜前方说着什么。同时从他们中间——也就是被队伍恰好挡住埋没的地方——第三个人的手伸出来，兴致勃勃的沉浸在话题当中。  
Thomas知道，就是那个人没错。  
就在Thomas差点脱离队伍时，他被Minho一把拉住。“你要干什么，伙计？队伍往前了。”  
Thomas差点被拉了一个去踉跄，两三步顺着开始上观光舱的人群往前。Minho歪着头也顺着他刚才的角度去看，“你看到了谁？N在哪？”  
“他在队伍里，前面。”他指过去，并且解释了N的朋友的特征。Minho一副了然，Teresa还有些拿不准。  
Thomas果断决定上前搭话，但这意味着他要出列，越过几组人。所以他还没走，就被好友们左右抓住，留在了队伍里。  
“被着急，幸运儿。一会可是在一个舱里面，你不会错过的。”Minho坏笑着，并且挑衅不甘心的好友，装作恭敬的摊开手示意往前走的队伍。  
果然，一会队伍就排到他们。可工作人员却意识到他们是一组时，果断说，“还有一座就满了。如果要一起的话，请坐下一个。”  
“不，我们不是一起的。”Minho立马否决。  
同时Teresa推着Thomas小声说着，“Go！GO！GO！！”硬是让Thomas单独出列，在工作人员奇怪的目光下上了观光舱。  
而被留下来的Minho和Teresa则笑眯眯的对他挤眉弄眼，甚至听到Minho拉着Teresa故意冲工作人员开玩笑说，“我们不需要一个电灯泡。”结果他被Teresa的手肘狠狠戳了下。

Thomas刚才那股劲可没了，在这种13个人一个空间的小观光舱里，他顿时尴尬得要命。美丽的伦敦夜景不光不能帮他冷静，甚至令他心脏声都能被别人听到。  
——哦，Thomas！像你自己一点！！  
他脑内冲自己咆哮，身体则坐得笔直，根本同周围格格不入。  
他只要扫一眼，就能在对面的位子上找到目标。  
那瞬间，他突然忘记自己坐在哪里，便直接掉入金色头发的海洋中。  
红色针织帽的男生和另一边穿着夹克的黑人男孩正同他的Soul Mate聊天。那个人是三人中最细瘦的，虽然有着男孩结实的轮廓，但却被衬托的有一丁点矮。可如果单看过去，又回发现或许他站起来很高，凸显出气质。  
男孩有着金色的头发，高挺的鼻梁。他看起来比外表显得有点老成，却又在外貌上同周围同龄的朋友显得更加年轻。眼睛眯起眼睛笑着，习惯性稍微皱点眉毛，嘴唇抿住，但却很容易笑。

摩天轮动起来，Thomas晃了下身。  
而这一刻，他的视野又变了。  
N的眼中本事朋友的面容，却在动的时候看向了对面。Thomas越过这个视角看到了自己。他自己的表情有些呆滞，也是，现在自己的视野都不属于自己。  
原来自己平日切换时，是这种表情？  
N没移开目光，Thomas瞬间有种被看透的慌乱。毕竟一个人盯着自己很奇怪吧？  
看到另一个自己，Thomas浑身怪怪的。而他更多的则是自我反省，比如领口不整齐，头发有些乱，自己的姿势很奇怪，表情这样看起来傻透了。

“Newt？你还好吗？”对面传来询问，同时N的视角也如同被询问唤走，转头看向朋友。这一刻，交换视角断了。  
Thomas立刻低下头，深深的从肺里面吐出口气。可他没有听到对面的回话，所以不安促使他格外在意。  
战战兢兢的抬起头，竟看到N——不，现在猜测他应该就是Newt——正看着他。就像是他越过Newt的眼睛看到的自己时一样，N也笔直的盯着自己不放。  
——该开口吗？  
Thomas内心深处传来这样的声音。  
因为他知道Newt现在为何这样看着自己。不是因为自己刚才很奇怪，也不是思考事情或者观察。Newt进入了他的视野，那张脸上的表情是这样说的。

“Hi…”Thomas微微往前倾身，他的声音比他以为的要响亮。  
Newt如梦初醒，往后挺起身子眨了眨那双眼睛，Thomas这才发现男孩的睫毛有多长。Newt肯定发现，视野中的距离动作，同传来的招呼声一致。  
Newt不可能不知道眼前的人是谁。  
“Hi，”看得出Newt在掩盖害羞，却说出来后立马控制不住的咧嘴乐出声。  
Thomas像是被感染了，毕竟Newt看起来也如此不好意思，而他自己或许更糟。  
周围还有其他人，他们都没那么自然，屁股也依旧黏在座位上。只是屁股不知道合适挪到了座位边缘，不自觉的想要更加靠近的交谈。  
“哦，天…”Thomas敌不过那双漂亮的眼睛，顿时觉得从脸烧到了额头。他无奈用手搓了几下嘴巴，捏着脸颊祈祷自己的表情能看起来得体些。  
结果这只能引得Newt笑得更大声，他的朋友把目光来回扫视。可以瞧见那两个人最初很不解，却很快注意到Thomas的行为，从而推测出什么。  
“难道说…是他？”黑人男孩笑着拍了下Newt的肩膀。得到Newt肯定的点头后，他同另一位朋友不禁拍手欢呼。  
而另一边的白人男孩，则有趣的拍了拍大腿。接着他指向Thomas询问，“你确定。你和他是——？”  
“Soul Mate。”  
“我肯定。”  
Thomas和Newt异口同声。尾音卡入喉咙，下一刻泛滥的心情搅和的他们心脏乱跳。  
“对了，我叫Thomas，”Thomas不能错过留下好印象的机会，“你是Newt，对吗？”  
针织帽男孩吹了声口哨，戳了戳Newt，“瞧，你不用找，就遇到了。”  
“你找过我？”Thomas不禁内心充满了雀跃。  
“直到今天，我们还在陪着他找你。”另一位朋友坦然地给予解释。  
“我今天看到了，”Newt的用手指示意眼睛，好帮助Thomas理解更快。“我看到你在汉堡店，所以我们去了。可是你不在，但是我不确定你是不是在三号大道上的那一家。”  
Newt用手揉了揉金色的刘海，话语中夹杂着抱怨似的鼻音，但觉得他松了口气，“所以我们打算明日继续。”  
“你现在找到了——哦？！”Thomas还没说完，就发现视角又切换了。眼里的自己身体因为突然没了平衡歪了些，肩膀撞了下边上的乘客。这感觉清清楚楚传过他的肩膀，令他的视角又变了回来。  
“——该死？！”下一个轮到了Newt，他为了身体不前倾而往后使劲靠在了椅子上。他的朋友被吓了一跳，扶了会他的胳膊。  
“似乎你们的交换突然变的很频繁。”  
“我们需要让它停下，”Newt惊呼，用手掐住额头。  
“那你们该接吻。”  
另一道有些沧桑的声音传来。几个年轻人发现边上坐着老人，正笑得褶皱泛起。而他们自然也发现，他们的说话和情况在这里一目了然，所有人似乎都发现了他们的事情。有人小小的鼓掌，有人竖起拇指，有人笑声感慨“浪漫”或“恭喜。”  
“我的亲戚也是Soul Mate。他们也是接触后视野交换很频繁，但接吻后就停止了。”  
“这听起来真有趣，”边上的人打趣道。  
“我也在网上听过，你们不可能不知道吧？”几个年轻人也加入进来。  
Newt和Thomas突然成了焦点，如果可以，Thomas现在很想回到地面。他倒是不生气，而是过于害羞，却并不排斥那个看似不是玩笑的奇怪提议。  
要说的话，他希望抓住Newt，把想说想询问的话都说完。他觉得自己这样很奇怪，如此希望亲近对方，但他把这一切归在这段注定的命运上。  
“可这没有科学根据，”一个女孩好奇的举起手。  
“但不妨一试，”说这话的是Newt。Thomas反而傻了，他没想到Newt那么大胆。而金发的英国男孩则扬起嘴角，扬起下巴看着他，“我们…都找了对方这么久。我想，这是我们应得的，Tommy。”  
Tommy？！？！  
Thomas的心脏都要停止跳动了！！  
对方的声音如此有力，却并不寒冷，而是燥热。Thomas难堪的注意到自己双唇发干，若要润湿，却并不祈祷用自己的舌头。  
“告诉我，你不是菜鸟吧？”Newt好笑的站起来，冲Thomas伸出手。他现在的确显得更加高挑，然而靠近的五官也更加精致。  
“我当然不是，”Thomas怎么会在众人面前落后，他好胜的抓住对方的手站起身，一使劲让Newt靠过来。这引起一阵感叹，同时胸口相撞的他们反而瞬间每个开玩笑的气场，羞涩的错开目光。

非常好的时机，他们的视野同时发生了交换。  
难道自己此时时这样青涩无措的样子？Thomas瞥到近在咫尺的自己的脸，反而略受打击，心情受到波动。所以等视线回到自己所属权上，发现Newt白皙的面容就在眼前时，他瞬间被用上来的冲动盖过。  
他不需要再让Newt猜测他是怎么样的人，他现在是需要开始慢慢证明给对方看的。  
所以他闭上眼睛，吻了上去。  
Newt柔和的接受了他，随后给予适当的回应。那是并不用力的动作，却如同他呼吸似的配合。然后他被引导，顺着对方的吮吸，深深的贴上去。  
相互都是吸引，相互也都是引导。这个初次的接吻，令Thomas觉得轻松又自然。

周围浪起一阵掌声和欢呼，他们嘴巴一分开，就不自觉的发笑，如同破格做坏事的小男孩。  
Thomas别开头呼了口气，胸口感觉在燃烧似的。他觉得自己八成看起来像是无错的小孩，八成会被朋友嘲笑。  
可等他越过窗户注意到后方的观览舱时，竟然看到Minho和Teresa就坐在最靠近他这边的窗口，一直望着这边。注意到Thomas看过去，两个人都赶紧冲他挥手。  
他的朋友既期待又担心，不过等Thomas冲他们比了个拇指后，那个观览舱中的两个人立马击掌欢呼了起来，甚至比Thomas看起来都开心。  
“那是你的朋友？”Newt在他身前扫了过去，低声询问。  
“是，很棒的朋友。”  
“看起来很友好。”  
发现Newt后，Teresa和Minho很快露出友善的笑容。虽藏不住想要开玩笑的般的窃喜，但都冲Newt热情的挥手Newt也打招呼回去，他的动作比Thomas认为的还要礼貌而优雅，甚至还显得有些小心。  
Newt的性格令Thomas充满好奇。那份大胆和羞涩又是如何融合的？Thomas发现那些都是他远远无法透过眼睛观察的事情。  
“如果你们没有事情…想和我一起去喝一杯吗？哦，我们本来就打算去，而我觉得你们一起的话，我们就更有喝酒的理由。”  
Newt无法拒绝，他握住了Soul Mate的手，“经历这么久后，今晚就让我们好好看看对方吧。是吧，Tommy？”

当然。  
或许永远都看不够。


End file.
